Talk:Chinjao
Hate for Garp Dodgy translation again. Does he meant he would ensure his grandchildren hate Garp, or that he would hate Garp's grandchild? 15:36, April 23, 2013 (UTC) I think it was the latter. It sounds like he himself wants revenge. 15:49, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Makes sense. Thanks. 16:33, April 23, 2013 (UTC) His Bounty He is establish as a former pirate, so shouldn't we remove the part of his being one of the highest active known? Bounties become inactive if the holder either dies or becomes a Shichibukai. As we saw with Rayleigh's conversation with Kizaru, his bounty is still active after retiring. ^What DP said. 13:34, May 10, 2013 (UTC) ^Same. WU out - 08:35, July 19, 2013 (UTC) The translation dictates he "used to be" a 500 mil worth pirate.The two cases mentioned by DP are indeed the only known ones but there could be other ways to be pardoned we simply not know yet.I'm not saying we should confirm the revoked bounty without further solid confirmation, i just state the possibility his bounty could indeed be inactive now.Vazelos3 (talk) 09:22, July 19, 2013 (UTC) I think with "used to be" they simply mean that he's not in his prime anymore FirePit (talk) 01:54, July 20, 2013 (UTC) : Bounties become inactive only when the person is dead/arrested. 19:55, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes, but if a pirate's diminishing skills make them less of a threat, their bounty might be reduced. The WG wouldn't want to pay out 500 mil if a pirate's turned in and he's not really worth that much to them anymore. 06:07, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :::i doubt that, anyway this discussion is over, plz do not reopen it-- 16:27, August 23, 2013 (UTC) He was apart of the Happo Navy, do you guys that might have had grant him some immunity from the law. Jrotc193 (talk) 19:31, August 11, 2013 (UTC)JROTC193Jrotc193 (talk) 19:31, August 11, 2013 (UTC) speculation-- 23:00, August 11, 2013 (UTC) rename i think this article should be moved to Don Chinjao cause Chinjao is his last name and its kinda weird just having his article named after his last name-- 01:49, July 30, 2013 (UTC) "Don" isn't his name. It is a title that both Krieg and the filler Accino have been addressed with. 02:12, July 30, 2013 (UTC) The issue has already been raised and settled on Krieg's page if you want to read the more elaborate explanation there. 02:52, July 30, 2013 (UTC) i just read the arguments over at krieg's talk page and i realize i didnt really explain my argument very well. i realize his first name isnt Don but i wanted to move it to differentiate him from any other Chinjaos that might appear in the future, though i guess we should hold off until they do-- 03:59, July 30, 2013 (UTC) We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I remember the same problem on another wiki over a character named Morishita and his daughter Kori Morishita. In the end, the father stayed as Morishita. 06:08, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Coma or amnesia? the latest chapter explains that Chinjao dosen't remember what garp did to him and that he lost the memories of his youth. Could Garp have put him in a coma long ago or did he get amnesia from Garp? i don't know but it could explain his irrational hatard for garp, blaming Luffy for Garp's actions. it might be just speculation but time would tell what happened. Musizlover2008 (talk) 09:22, August 7, 2013 (UTC) i thought his epitet is chinjao " of the gimlet" ? 18:46, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Same thing. 19:20, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Alì Babà Isn't Chinjao also a reference to Alì Babà and the forty thieves? The move's name "open chinjao" is certainly a refferance, but I think we shouldn't generalize it to whole treasure thing just yet, without some confirmation.Vazelos3 (talk) 14:00, August 28, 2013 (UTC)